lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Lord
| brandsize=70px | dob=Unknown | height = 6 ft. 2 in. | weight= 245 lbs. | billed_from = Paradise Valley, Arizona | music = "Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple | typen=2 | type1=Insanity | type2=Hall of Fame | affiliation = None | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = • Psychotic Wrestling Alliance • Full Metal Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical/Brawler | finisher = "Kata Ha Jime Choke" (Tazzmission) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = 2003 | record = 12-22-1 | winpct=36 | wins=12 | losses=22 | abilities= |championships= | | accomplishments = • LPW Hall of Fame • PWA United States Champion • PWA United States Tag Team Champion | retired = }} Phantom Lord is an American Hall of Fame e-wrestler that performs with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He is a currently an occaisonal wrestler, as he is currently a color commentator. A founding member of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in 2003 during the Golden Age, Phantom Lord made his name by playing mind games with his opponents and leaving a trail of bodies around the world. During his PWA career, he won the PWA United States Championship and PWA United States Tag Team Championship, while also having won the PWA Hardcore Championship until declaring "hardcore wrestling was dead", then retiring the title to become the first (unofficial) PWA Television Champion. He would form The Illuminati alongside SoL, D. Hammond Samuels, and Red Dragon to gain control of the PWA from then-owner, Villiano 187. After suffering a career threatening injury, Phantom was forced out by Villiano 187 and spent the next four years on the independent scene. In 2008, he was inducted into the LPW Hall of Fame. At Body Count, Phantom shocked the world by revealing himself to be the masked Genocide, avenging himself from his firing three years earlier to take out Villiano in the DeathCube match by striking him with a hammer. After the match, Phantom was brought back into the reunited Illuminati, though the faction did not live up to expectations. After seeing the corruption going down, Phantom would add credentials to AntiVenom along with Monroe and Son of Shockey, eventually even forming a truce with Villiano. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance The Golden Age Originally a founding member of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), Phantom established himself as one of the most recognized superstars during the Golden Age of PWA. At Annihilation, the very first pay-per-view in PWA, Phantom competed in the main event when he lost in a Steel Cage match to Marty for the vacant PWA World Heavyweight Championship. Phantom moved to tag team wrestling, forming a team with Woo Warrior as The All American Wrecking Crew. They made it to the finals in the PWA World Tag Team Championship tournament, but lost in a triple threat elimination match to Latino Meat (Ham Sammich and Villiano 187) in a match also including the Main Page Mafia (Blazing Phoenix and Stanman). Eventually moving into singles competition, he challenged Bestest for the PWA Hardcore Championship and won it inside an Exploding Steel Cage Death Match in Boston. On the following Schizophrenia show, he threw down the Hardcore title declaring hardcore wrestling to be dead and he pulled out a new belt and declared himself the PWA World Television Champion. During this time he took a group of wrestlers under his wing and formed The Axis Of Evil. It was here that he began to embrace his evil persona. He set his sights on Shorty (a former PWA Women's Champion) and eventually proceeded to systematically brainwash her. He turned her from her sweet loving persona into an evil hate filled one. A controversial video aired on PWA television where it showed he had taken her and had her strapped to a chair and subjected her to water boarding to condition her mind to his liking. Some say he did it just to show he could while others say he became obsessed with her when she refused an advance. Either way it was during what many call the Golden Era of the PWA when their shows were second to none. United States Champion and TNA feud in a Russian Chain match for the PWA United States Championship at Revelations.]] Phantom soon formed a mutual alliance with SoL during his first run as PWA World Heavyweight Champion. Phantom would eventually engage in a feud against Positively Reaper, challenging him for for the PWA United States Championship. The two would meet at Revelations, where Phantom defeated Reaper in a Russian Chain match to become the new United States Champion. Phantom would win their rematch at Schizo LIVE from San Antonio, beating Reaper in a Thunderdome match. After losing to "Sick" Nick in a non-title match, Phantom would avenge his loss by beating Nick in a Death match at Schizos Wild. Backstage, Phantom was instrumental in working out a deal with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), the e-federation for TNA. A talent exchange program saw him appear on TNA programming where he took out Dusty Rhodes, who was competing in a Bullrope match on a TNA pay-per-view. This all led to the TNA/PWA King Of The Mountain tournament to determine who had the better brand. Held in Orlando at the Impact Zone, TNA won the event, however in the main event, Phantom Lord put up the PWA United States Championship against Shane Douglas in a "I Quit" Six Sides Of Steel match. Phantom won when Douglas was hanged over the side of the cage and Phantom said he would drop him unless he said "I Quit". Douglas did and Phantom dropped him anyway, free-falling 15 feet to the floor through a table. The Illuminati :Main article: The Illuminati Eventually with his alliance to SoL, the pieces were in place for what was to change PWA history forever. Phantom found and recruited Ham Sammich, renamed D. Hammond Samuels. At Altered Reality II, Phantom led a team made of Samuels and several Schizophrenia superstars against Son of Repoman and a contigent of Pyromania superstars. Phantom was eliminated, but assisted Samuels over Repoman thanks to Jaro turning on Pyromania. Later in the night, SoL defeated Stone to become the first Martinez Cup victor. When Villiano 187 awarded the Cup to SoL, the three confronted the PWA owner and locked him in a steel cage. The three forced Vil to sign over control of the PWA to them, with Samuels breaking Vil's arm in teh process. As a known conspiracy theorist, Phantom named the group The Illuminati. In quick time, The Illuminati had their way with the brand. Phantom would team with SoL to capture the LPW United States Tag Team Championship when they defeated the Wild Cards' Wevv Mang and Red Dragon at ''Schizo LIVE from Salt Lake City. Shortly afterwards, the Illuminati would bring in Red Dragon much to Mang's surprise, thus breaking-up the Wild Cards. Contract termination During August of 2005, a legal issue arose between Phantom and the management of the PWA. Phantom would lose the United States Championship to "Sick" Nick in an "I Quit" match with Shane Douglas serving as the guest referee. The following show, Phantom would lose the U.S. Tag Team Championship with Red Dragon to La rEvolution during the At All Costs pay-per-view. In the main event, Villiano 187 regained control of PWA when he defeated Samuels in the main event. He would be publically fired and thrown out of the company. Independent scene Phantom would spend the next three years toiling away in the indies. Despite his controversial firing, Phantom was inducted into the LPW Hall of Fame in 2008 along with Marty and Villiano 187. With revenge etched in his mind, he found a way back into the promotion he co-founded. Lords of Pain Wrestling Genocide to re-enter Lords of Pain Wrestling.]] During a telecast of Insanity LIVE from San Antonio, a masked luchador assaulted Hatchet Ryda after he defeated Zuma in a LPW Hardcore Championship match. It was soon revealed that Zuma brought the masked luchador into the promotion. Calling himself Genocide, Phantom wrestled under the disguise until he could exact his revenge. The following week during Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special, Zuma and Genocide teamed together, but lost to the Psych Ward's Hatchet Ryda and Blackwell in a Santa's Workshop Hardcore match. Upset at his partner's failure, Genocide attacked Zuma after the match to put him on the disabled list. During the Honor Roll pre-show, Super Houdini and Super Stallion were found attacked with their masks stolen. Later during the show, Genocide wrestled Killswitch in a losing effort. It was later revealed that Genocide was the man behind the mask-snatches, after he was found trying to steal Villiano 187's mask during his Hardcore Championship match against Hatchet Ryda. Genocide would continue his assaults on Villiano, eventually recruiting the rookie luchador Dr. Wagner to help him. After Wevv Mang won the Winner Takes All tournament to gain booking control for the Resurrection pay-per-view, Wevv booked Genocide and Wagner against Villiano and Krimson Mask in a tag team match, with the two losing after Wagner took the fall to Mask. The attacks would continue until Genocide was booked in the Royal Beanstalk match. Genocide would be eliminated by Hatchet Ryda early in the match, however he returned to the ring when Black Reaper tossed Wagner off the top of the 15-foot elevated ring. Hoping to gain revenge, Phantom would pick up his first win in seven matches under the Genocide persona, defeating Reaper at the Body Count pay-per-view. Return of the Illuminati During the DeathCube match at Body Count for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, Genocide ran down to ringside with a key he had received when he had entered Insanity GM Little Red's office earlier in the night. In the ring, Genocide pulled out a huge hammer and nailed Villiano's face, forcing his elimination. Immediately afterwards, Genocide unmasked to reveal himself as Phantom Lord. Hatchet Ryda would win the DeathCube for the World Heavyweight Championship. As Hatchet celebrated, the post-match celebration was cut short by D. Hammond Samuels (now LPW CEO) and Little Red, who came out to criticize Hatchet's marketability as champion. After beating down Hatchet and containing Hatchet's allies by aid of Public Enemy Risk Control and the CRASH Unit, Samuels reunited The Illuminati with SoL, Phantom Lord, and Krimson Mask. As the prison riot escalated, The Illuminati escaped by helicopter. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' *'Katahajime Choke' *'Crossface Chickenwing Submission' *''Emerald Flowsion (as Genocide)'' *'Moveset' **Slingshot Suplex **Double Underhook Suplex **Belly To Belly Suplex **Belly To Back Suplex **Urange **Judo take downs **Zbyszko spinning back kick to the stomach **Burning Lariat *'Theme music' **''"Perfect Strangers" ''by Deep Purple **''"Black Magic"'' by Slayer (as Genoicide) Championships and accomplisments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) **PWA United States Championship **PWA United States Tag Team Championship - with SoL **PWA Television Championship (unofficial reign) **PWA Hardcore Championship (unrecognized; won title and retired it the next day) **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 20|ranked him #20 of all-time]] Match history As Genocide As Phantom Lord :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' See also *Phantom Lord gallery External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Hall of Fame Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Insanity Roster